


When Green Met Blue

by SirensAreSinging



Series: What Happens in Vegas [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexacon, F/F, First Meetings, SuperCorp, no powers, supportive sisters are supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensAreSinging/pseuds/SirensAreSinging
Summary: Kara and Alex attend the first day of ClexaCon and Kara gets more from a panel than what she bargained for.





	

Kara and Alex touched down in Las Vegas with a giddy excitement. Finally they were there. ClexaCon weekend. Alex was excited to be going to the convention that was all about women that love women in media. Kara, while excited to be around beautiful women all weekend, was more excited about supporting her sister who’d recently come to terms with her sexuality after struggling for so long. Kara had known for years that she wasn’t attracted to any specific sex, but she was never under the same pressure that Alex was from her parents.

The con room floor is buzzing with life. There are people mulling about everywhere. Alex looks like a kid in a candy shop and Kara just looks on with an amused grin.

“So what did you want to do first”, Kara asks her sister.

“I don’t know. Honestly I was just going to look around for a bit, but I know you wanted to go to that bisexual representation panel”, Alex answers, “I can go to that with you.”

“Okay”, Kara beams, pulling out her schedule, “It’s starting soon.”

 

“Lead the way.”

Kara tucks away her schedule and heads in the direction of the panel rooms. They find the room easily and enter to find a room with half full round tables. They find a spot near the front with two seats next to each other. There are a couple of women sitting at the panelist table in the front of the room. Kara’s eyes are immediately drawn to the brunette woman on the far left of the table. As if feeling eyes on her the unknown woman turns and their eyes meet. Kara’s eyes widen as she takes in the expressive green eyes. The woman cocks her head slightly to the side as she regards Kara and a smirk crosses her features. Kara audibly swallows, feeling as if her soul is being searched by this unknown woman. Kara has never felt more exposed in her entire life, but she finds herself unable to look away from the woman’s gaze.  
Alex having heard Kara basically gulp, looks to her sister and follows her line of sight. She takes in the heated staring contest between the two and she almost feels like she’s intruding on a private moment. She throws a sly smile Kara’s direction and pulls out her phone to snap a quick pic, for posterity she tells herself. She knows that she will tease Kara about it later.

Kara and the mysterious woman continue to hold each others gaze until a woman who was off to the side talking with someone steps up onto the raised platform where the panel table is and turns on her mic and welcomes everyone. Lena looks away first and turns her attention to the woman currently speaking. Kara releases a breath that she didn’t know she’d been holding. She glances over at Alex who is smirking down at her phone and she knows she’s been caught.

“Now I’d like for the panelist to introduce themselves”, the moderator says and waves an arm out for the women to speak. The person closest to her is the dark haired beauty Kara had been staring at.

The woman leans forward to speak into the mic in front of her and her eyes catch Kara’s again, “Hi, I’m Lena Luthor and I run the day to day at L-Corp Publishing.”  
Kara feels like Lena was speaking directly to her. Lena maintained eye contact until she was done speaking before turning to the person next to her and giving them her attention. Kara closed her eyes and took in a deep breath as she tried to compose herself. She had never felt such a strong connection to someone just from looking into their eyes before. 

Kara tried; she really did to pay attention to the panel. She was genuinely interested in what the panelist had to say, but every time Lena looked at her with the soul piercing eyes or held her gaze as she answered a question Kara tuned out the rest of the world and focused solely on Lena. The entire hour went on like this, Kara and Lena exchanging looks and Kara blushing every time Lena looked away from her. The people around them began to notice that Lena was focused mostly on Kara about half way through and Kara could feel the other eyes on her whenever Lena smirked her way. By the time it was over Kara was extremely flushed from all the attention. Even Alex was grinning knowingly at her. 

As soon as the panel was dismissed Kara stood, ready to bolt from the room and all of the eyes that were still shooting her curious glances. Lena saw that Kara was ready to flee and quickly made her way towards the blonde.  
Alex notices the approaching woman and decides to make herself scarce, “good luck”, she whispers to Kara before slipping out of the room. Before Kara can respond she sees Lena gracefully slinking in front of her. The woman is shorter than she imagined, but no less beautiful.

“Hi”, Lena greets, her voice sultry, making Kara’s heart speed up.

“H-hey”, she stutters back

Lena’s lips quirk in a small smirk as she extends her hand, “Lena.”

Kara glances down at the hand being offered to her and slowly takes it, gasping at the contact. Lena’s hold is gentle, but firm. And her hands are impossibly soft and Kara can’t help but wonder how those hands would feel caressing her skin.

“Kara”, she whispers, afraid that if she speaks any louder it would break the almost magic feel of the moment.

“Kara”, Lena breathes and Kara had never enjoyed the sound of her name on someone’s lips more than in that moment, “could I possibly accompany you to your next panel of choice and maybe get to know you a little better?”

Even though Lena was asking her a question Kara felt almost compelled to respond affirmatively. There was just something about Lena that exuded authority and commanded compliance. Though Kara didn’t know this woman she knew that she would never make her do something she didn’t want to and that’s what pushed Kara to slowly nod her head yes. Lena finally released Kara’s hand but before Kara could miss the contact Lena was offering Kara the hook of her elbow. Kara takes the offered arm with a bright blush covering her cheeks. Kara allows Lena to lead her out of the room as she asks her, “where to now?”

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be a mini series of one-shots, some related, some not. All will be based on the things I saw, did, and heard at ClexaCon. This is a fictitious work and any resemblance to any person is coincidental.
> 
> I love making new friends, come say hi over at SirenRadio on tumblr!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
